The discussion of the background of the invention herein is included to explain the context of the invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge at the priority date of any of the claims.
There is an increasing interest in ophthalmic lens having a Fresnel zone for certain ophthalmic applications in lieu of more conventional refractive lenses. Among the reasons for the increased interest in Fresnel lenses for ophthalmic applications is to increase lens optical power and/or reduced lens thickness and therefore they are also referred to as “thin lenses with high power”. One problem of ophthalmic lenses having Fresnel zones is that the wearer may observe parasite images when wearing such ophthalmic lens. Such parasite images are produced by the Fresnel zones and may annoyed the wearer.